


Call It Ex-Boyfriend's Prerogative

by sixbeforelunch



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-03
Updated: 2007-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixbeforelunch/pseuds/sixbeforelunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron Mitchell catches up with his ex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call It Ex-Boyfriend's Prerogative

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about how Cameron seemed to go out of his way to torment Rodney in The Pegasus Project and then...this happened. Spoilers for 48 Hours.

The dart missed the board by six inches and imbedded itself half an inch deep into the wall. Cameron walked up and yanked it out. He whistled. "Bad day?"

"Bad couple of days," Sam said, leaning back against the bar.

Cameron walked back over to her and leaned over close, whispering. "The, uh, the world didn't almost blow up did it?"

Sam shot him a look, half amused, half annoyed. "No." Long pause and then, "We almost lost Teal'c."

"I met him. He seemed...cool." Cameron was still leaning close even though it was late Tuesday afternoon and the bar was quiet and almost empty. Cam had come up on Monday for an in depth--very, very, very in depth--medical exam using technology not available outside of the SGC. He'd met with Sam in the hall on his way out and somehow they'd ended up here, in a tiny bar in Colorado Springs drinking watery beer and playing darts.

"You said that about all of us. Even Daniel."

"That's because you all are," Cameron said with certainty. He walked over and set the darts back down next to the board.

"Even Daniel?" Sam asked with a smile that meant she was teasing him.

The bartender set a plate of hot wings down between them. Cam waited until he'd walked away to say, "In his way, sure. You don't think so?"

"Cool? Not the first word that comes to mind," Sam said, but with affection in her voice, like she was talking about family.

"Doesn't matter, he's cool," Cameron said.

"Really?"

"There are no un-cool people on...your team." He lowered his voice back down to a whisper. "SG1 is cool. Therefore, all of the people on it are cool. End of story."

Sam gave him a sideways look. "This obsession is a little weird. I thought you'd be over it by now. It's been three months since you got into the program."

"Sam. You do not just get over it. You save the...you do stuff."

"Yeah, we do," Sam said. "And then we go home and vacuum our living rooms and burn dinner, just like everybody else."

Cameron shook his head. "Whatever. So what happened?"

"With Teal'c?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I can't go into all of it."

Cameron nodded. Joining the F-302 program hadn't gotten him top security clearance, just enough to know the Stargate existed and to find out just how many times the world had almost been destroyed. That didn't help him sleep at night. Finding out about SG1, and knowing his brilliant ex-girlfriend was part of it, did.

"This little...this guy named McKay waltzed in, insulted my work, almost got Teal'c killed, and called me a dumb blonde."

"He called you a dumb blonde?"

Sam gave him another look. Cam remembered those from when they used to date. She would give him those looks when he tried to explain that no, really, he'd been thrilled to get a B in calculus, he wasn't upset at all. "That's the part that sticks with you?"

"Hey, we might not be dating, but I'm still allowed to defend your honor." He paused and realized how that might sound. "Not that you need me to," he added quickly. "Still...can I hit him?"

Sam smiled. "Actually we sent him to Russia."

Cam grinned and took a sip of his beer. "Nice."

Sam leaned into him. "Thank you for the sentiment, though."

"Sure," Cam said. He took another drink for his suddenly dry throat. Sam was warm and solid next to him. He was way too aware of her presence. The feel of her leather jacket against his bare arm made his skin tingle. "So. You look...good."

Sam pulled away. "Cam, don't."

"I'm just sayin'..."

She shook her head. "Don't. This--" She gestured between them. "This is good."

"Used to be better," Cam said.

Sam didn't contradict him. "We broke up for a reason," she said.

"Yeah. And it's getting hard to remember what that reason was."

"I remember," Sam said.

Cam grimaced, remembering the bittersweet conversation that had ended it. "Yeah, me too," he said finally.

"Still the same thing," Sam said. "Neither one of us is going to give up our career for the other."

'You almost gave yours up for Jonas Hanson,' Cam wanted to say, but didn't. Sam was right, they had a good thing. He wasn't about to screw it up with petty.

"Still, we were good together. Can't deny that."

"No." Sam looked away. "Cam, I like having you involved in my work. I like being able to talk to you about some of it. And I like knowing you'll be one of the people watching my back if and when..." She glanced at the bartender who was standing at the other end of the bar, talking to the only other people in the room. "I like the idea of you watching my back. I want us to have a good relationship."

"Me too," Cam said. He held up a hand. "And I know, we won't have one if I'm always playing what-if. But you do look...good. Really good."

Sam looked down. "So do you. And if things were different. If the...if your program were based in Colorado Springs..."

"But they're not different," Cam finished for her.

"No, they're not," Sam agreed. "Sorry."

"So am I," Cam said. They stood quietly, listening to the muted conversation on the other side of the room.

"So," Cam said, sitting down. "I have another two hours before I have to leave to get on a plane. I'm thinking, we eat our wings, drink our beer and you tell me everything about your team that isn't above my clearance."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Again with that? Come on, Cam."

"Oh, and if I meet this McKay guy? I'm getting back at him for the 'dumb blonde' crack. Call it ex-boyfriend's prerogative."

"Aw." Sam smiled. "That's nice."


End file.
